Pucca: Big Top BangBang FF REMAKE
by LadyChamberlain
Summary: A Pucca REMAKE of a Episode: Big Top BangBang. Pucca and Garu, win a contest to be put in the circus show. Once they preform something bad happends during the act. Read and Find out.


Ching sat down, Santa came over and was about to sit down, "Sorry Santa this seat's for Abyo" She said, He shugged and sat on the next seat. but Abyo sat down and stopped him. "Hey! whoa Santa thats Garu's seat". Santa sighed and moved down a row. leaving one spot. that was right next to Garu.. you guessed it was for Pucca. she come running up the steps and sat down next to him. He rolled his eyes, and sighed. She kissed him on the cheek, but he moved his head away, it was a reflex from being so use to it. She sighed and watched as the lights went off, and showed numbers on the screen, to be on the show. it was for Ninja's only. and everyone ticket had a numbers on there. the screen showed '159221' and '211399'. "Hey look guys, we might get a chance to be on in the show!" Ching said. Everyone took out there tickets. "I'm in the show!" Pucca cried out. Garu looked at his ticket, and noticed he had the numbers on his ticket. Abyo looked at his, and no lucky, so he leaned over to see Garu's. "Cool! Garu is too" Abyo said. Both Pucca and Garu were in the circus. "AHo-Ho-ho, Did you both have the numbers on your tickets?" Santa said dressed, like a ring master. "Pucca and Garu do" Ching said. "Aho-Ho-ho, follow me you two" as Santa walk down the stairs. Pucca got up and walked down, Garu sighed and followed her.

So as they got down there. they went backstage, and Santa told them there act what they have to do. "AHo-ho-ho, you both are Ninja's right?"

"Yeah.." Garu said.

" Okay you, both will do Trapeze" Santa said, and walked away.

"Wait what are those?"

"You'll see when you get out there, Garu"

Garu sighed, and some of the Trapeze pros came over. "We need to fix you guys up before you go out there". Pucca and Garu looked at each other confused, the male Trapeze grabbed Garu took him over to the costumes, While the female Trapeze took Pucca to hair and make-up. They both got fitted in there costumes, and fixed up for the show. Garu sat down on a chair, thinking of what his act was about. Pucca came over to him. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.."

"You sure?"

Garu sighed, and stood up and looked at Pucca, she had the same outfit like him. A silky looking jump suit. thats black and white, but with alittle skirt to make it cute. her hair was parted and put into a ponytail with a few curls in it. with little of a grey cmoky look eyes shadow with glitter. While Garu, the silkyy jump suit thingy and his hair out and left in down since it was short enough, they took out his to pigtails since it didn't look right. "I..I'm fine, just nervous". Pucca smiled ands giggled, "Think of it like Ninja training".

the show director came back and yelled "5 mins til Trapeze go out, 5 mintues!".

Garu sighed, Pucca wrapped her arms around his neck. Garu looked at her and blushed a bit. "Hey don't be scared, okay we can do this". He nodded his head and pulled away from her embrace. and looked threw the side and looked at the area

"Ho-ho-ho, hows everyone doing out there?" Santa asked the crowd. everyone cheered and screamed out loud. "Wondeful! we got a treat for you, we got some true ninja's to preform for you all.". the crowd cheered.

Pucca and Garu went out and around up the letter. Finally Garu knew what there doing.

"Give it up for Pucca and Garu!" Santa cried out. the spot light shined on both of them high above. and they both waved. and held on there bar part and swong, to each other. everyone 'Aww' in amazement. They flipped to new swing bars, and got to the other side.

The crowed cheered loud, what a wonder show they put on. "Aho-ho-ho, Wonderful actions, lets try without a net on the bottom" And the net tooken down.

Pucca got nervous. Garu looked, at her from across and seen the fear threw her face expression. he wistled which seemed to get Pucca attenion and she looked at him,he nodded. and she slightly smiled. and they swong across. Garu bent his legs on the bar haning upside down and held his hands out for Pucca, she flipped and reached for his hands. there hands were distnce apart. they reach and missed the went past him and Garu went past her. Garu was shocked. and the crowd gasped. Pucca could feel the pain of falling to the ground already, but Garu forcely swong the other direction. and grabbed Pucca's arms. everyone clapped when he caught her. when they got back the the otherside, they got off on the sides. and Garu held onto Pucca with his arm around her waist and the other behind her head. Pucca was crying from the ALMOST falling. They both were catching there breath, "It's okay, your okay Pucca.." He said. She cried on his chest. Scared.. "Wondeful show, and a good save." Santa said, the light went away from them and to the next act. Garu held onto her, until she culmed down. She was shaking and whispering to herself. "Pucca you okay, it alright.." He whispered, She looked up to him. and he looked down to her. 'God.. I'm gonn hate this but, this is the only thing that'll make her feel better..' he thought to himself. But Pucca beat him to it and kissed him on the lips. He wanted to pull away, but he just..liked it. and pulled away when it was the right time. He looked away and she looked at him. "Lets go back now." He said. she smiled and nodded. and they climed down.

Everyone took pictures and cheered for them. they both smiled at each other. Both holding there hands together and put there hand (there holding together) up in the air.


End file.
